What It Means To Kill A Mockingbird
by TheProficientPenman
Summary: After the death of one she holds dear, Scout once again loses innocence due to the world around her. How will she deal with the traumatic event?


I sat on the front porch and looked out to the sky. It was pleasant, with a quiet breeze sweeping through the air, but after the days events, I couldn't hold my feelings in. I had lost my friend, and I was crying.

Dill died yesterday. While waiting at a train station on his way to Maycomb, he flew off his own two feet and his was pulled towards a speeding train, killing him instantly, ending his seemingly perpetual life. People who witnessed it said it was a freak accident, as he looked as if he was to board.

But Jem and I knew nothing of the incident, so my brother and I excitedly marched towards Miss Rachel Haverford's house as we waited for Dill's return. But as the moon gave it's greeting, we grew worried and perturbed. Ms. Rachel was able to assuage Jem's concerns, putting him at ease, but it did nothing for my for my fears.

Miss Rachel served me and Jem an assorted cakes and pies meant for Dill's arrival. I wasn't hungry, but Dill's aberration from our annual meeting made me continue to consume the food procured for us. The cherry pie's rich flavors made me feel a bit better and I began to calm.

It wasn't until the moon rose to it's peak that my mood changed again. Ms. Rachel's phone rang, to which she cordially answered.

As I continued to shovel down that cherry pie, I began to hear a change in Ms. Rachel's respiration. I put down the sweet and ambled toward her parlor. When I glanced at her, I saw vulnerable, with tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes engulfed with red.

I was uncertain as what to do. When Jem wandered into the parlor, he saw what had just unfolded. After he abruptly told Ms. Rachel goodbye, he tugged me out the front door. I reluctantly complied, but it was only because I didn't want to perpetuate my incident with Ms. Rachel.

The next morning, Atticus woke me up with weary and downtrodden eyes. I smiled at him, but he didn't reciprocate. He wrapped me in a tight embrace, and told me the news.

I began to scream. Atticus tried to pacify me, to no avail. But before he could hug me again, I ran out the house and to the Radley Place, taking a spot under the knothole tree. Calpurnia called for me, but I never showed. I just curled into a ball and sobbed.

It wasn't until I heard a shuffle that I began to slow my tears. Then I saw Boo Radley. I began to scream and holler, demanding he leave immediately, but he just stood there, as if unfathomable to him my grief.

He slowly inched towards me and wrapped me in a hug. I rejected it with deep contempt, punching and kicking hoping to land a painful blow. But Boo didn't let go, and just as I began to calm, he began to say:

"It's okay Scout. I don't know why you're sad, but will be okay."

"Dill died yesterday Boo. He was killed on that dang train." I sobbed.

Instantly Boo's eyes started to water, and he began to trip over his words, but he managed to choke out:

"I can't believe it. But you have to know it will get better, 'cause if not you can't let go."

"But what if I don't want to let go?" I questioned.

"Nobody does, but you have to, or it will consume you," Boo explained. "This world is harsh, but the next one will be better, and you will see Dill once more an' it will be all better."

I still wanted to wail in agony, but then I hugged back. I told Boo I would walk home, and he escorted me to the front porch. After he left, I sat down on the steps and looked to the sky as if a prophet listening to god.

And as I sat there, I realized something. This is why it is a sin to kill a mockingbird.

**Hey readers! I was assigned to write a fan fiction about TKAM, and I liked it so much that after I got an A, I edited and posted it. I got the idea for Dill's death from Dumb Ways To Die. I was listening to it, and I heard them say don't stand too close to the train. Well Dill rides the train, and he's small already, so I thought it would make sense, especially since people didn't know better. Well I had fun.**

**-TheProficientPenman**


End file.
